Weird Dreams: V3 Hurting For a Very Hurtful Pain
by Twilight-Farie
Summary: I normally have weird dreams but this one was pretty intresting so I decided to make it into an x reader. This is an IzayaxreaderxShizuo. If people like this I will continue and post my two crack oneshot xreaders that were also based off of my weird dreams, along with my main two Hope you give this a chance Rated T for some things later on
1. Chapter 1

Masaomi, Anri, and Mikado were waiting for me at the movie theatre. All three of them were stiff and looked uncomfortable. That's when I noticed the young man next to them.

He looked a little older than me about twenty-three or so. He had black hair in a style similar to Mikado's. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt, along with a cat like grin that somehow made him seem more handsome then he already was.

As I approached my friends the man gave me a quick look over.

"And who's this~?"

I opened my mouth to answer but Masaomi interrupted me.

"She's no one important just some girl."

I frowned at his introduction of me, "Ouch what's with the new attitude?"

"Now Kida-kun is that any way to treat a lady~?" The handsome dark haired man turned towards me.

"Excuse me miss, my name is Izaya Orihara."

I gave him a short bow, "Nice to meet you Izaya-kun, my name is (F/N) (L/N)."

"I'm an old friend of Kida-kun's. I bought some tickets for my friends and I but they bailed last minute. Would you four like to come with me?"

Yeah that sounds like a likely story, this guy was suspicious and gave out a bad vibe. Something about him fascinated me though, so I acted sweet towards him wanting to dissect his personality more.

"Actually we were just about to leave-"

"Masaomi what's gotten into you? I for one would love to go." I gave Izaya a genuine smile.

"Well, we're going to go." Anri said softly.

"Maybe we can get together another time?" Mikado suggested; I nodded in agreement. Masaomi pulled me to the side.

"This guy is bad news (F/N), be careful alright."

I smirked, "You act as if I'm incapable. I'm a big girl now; twenty years old remember? Besides I'm reading him like a book pretty soon I'll be done and that'll be it."

Masaomi sighed, "Just stay on your toes."

I waved goodbye and entered the theatre with Izaya.

Author's Comments

Woot! Here's a new x reader!  
Don't worry I'm going to finish up my other two.  
If a lot of people like this one I'll upload more of it if not...then I guess I won't.  
This is based off of a dream I had and thought it would make a good x reader so here it is.  
If you haven't already guessed it the title is based off of the Vocaloid song you can listen to it here: [link]  
This is going to be a IzayaxreaderxShizuo  
Normally I dislike love triangles but it happened in my dream so that's how I'm going to write it *shrugs*  
I have more of my weird dreams that I made into x readers and they are pure crack xD So if all goes well with this one and people comment telling me they like it I'll post more of this along with my other two crack oneshots, and two main ones.  
Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure are a riot (F/N)-chan." Izaya said as he returned from buying us drinks after the movie was over.

"You're not so bad yourself Orihara." I took both drinks he held and handed him one.

"This one's yours."

"And how do you know that Orihara? We ordered the same thing."

"So it seems you've caught on. How could you tell that one of the drinks was drugged?"

I sipped my drink before answering, "I didn't. I just don't trust you and assumed you had done something."

Izaya Orihara threw his head back and laughed. "You guessed correctly. Smart and pretty; I like that."

I held back a snort. If he knew about my little "problem" he would run like the rest of them and isolate me.

You see I have a mental illness like many doctors have called it before though I don't think of it as that. I have multiple personality disorder. Though mine seems a bit different than the typical case of Dissociative Identity Disorder or DID for short. Instead of "blacking out" or forgetting what happens when one of my personalities takes over I'm aware half of the time of what they're doing. I have three other personalities, all of them extremely different from one another.

It started the summer when I began middle school. The first one to appear was Mary. Mary is a shy little six-year-old girl. She was born when I passed by a play ground. I watched as my body moved without my consent. I was laughing and playing with the little kids. When they asked me my name I told them it was Mary and I was six years old. When I regained control, I heard a voice in my head; it was a little girl's. She told me she was Mary and that she was happy to meet me and wanted to be my friend. For the most part I don't have trouble with her. She only comes out when I do something childish or am near children.

The second one was Marceline. Marceline is a seventeen-year-old punk rocker. She's crude, and tough, but has a soft spot for kids. She was born when I went to a rock concert with my classmates at the time. I heard the band play a song called "Taking over Me" By Evanescence. It was the first time I heard it though I knew all the words and sang them confidently. When I switched back, Marceline introduced herself to Mary and I. Marceline only comes out whenever I'm threatened, or she feels like she needs to step in. She too was now a voice in my head.

The third one, Matice is by far the worst. She's an evil, cruel, manipulative twenty-year-old woman who enjoys sleeping around. She showed up at a Halloween Party we had in middle school where I went with my first two real friends; Shinra Kishitani and Shizuo Heiwajima. It's a really bad memory for me so I'd rather not talk about it. Anyway after Matice embarrassed me in front of my classmates and new friends, I was never invited to another party after that. (At least a girl's party.) Matice is uncontrollable. She would take over whenever she felt like it and used my body without my permission. When she first showed up I was labeled not only as a freak but even worse; a slut. Fortunately, Mary and Marceline managed to imprison her somehow and we haven't seen her since. I know I have to be careful though, if I get too angry or show too much love or lust towards someone I'm sure she'll come back.

Oh I almost forgot to mention one thing, when one of my other personalities in control I get sent to another place varying on the one who's in control. If Marceline was in control, I would be in a dirty room filled with bottles that smelled of smoke. If it was Mary, I would be in a play ground. As for Matice; I was in a loud bar. I was never alone wherever I ended up. The personalities who weren't in control would keep me company.

"(F/N)-chan, are you listening?"

I snapped back into reality and remembered I was in the mysterious Izaya Orihara's presence.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out. What did you say Orihara?" I said as I smiled apologetically.

"I asked if you would like to come to my place for a while." The man's eyes gazed into my own. He really was handsome, but my heart belonged to someone else.

Not wanting to waste an opportunity to learn more about him I jumped at the chance. Not literally of course.

"That sounds great. I can't stay long though."

Izaya smiled, "Any amount of time will do. Shall we go?"

Author's Comments:

Holy **** on a **** sandwich! Chapter one has 30 favorites and over 200 views in two days on DA!  
You guys are...wow...I really didn't think anyone would like this to be honest so...wow...  
Now be honest tell me in the comment section if you read it for the picture because I think that's why people wanted to see what it was!  
So TELL ME!  
I seriously want to know because if a lot of you answer yes than I'll have to put pictures on my other two xD  
Anyway, since so many people liked the first chapter I decided to update quicker than usual. (Told you commenting, faving, and attention to my stories makes me work harder!)  
Back to the story itself, in my dream I kept changing my attitude so to spice it up a little I decided to make Reader-chan or Maigo as I named her have DID a.k.a. multiple personality disorder.  
I've got to say. She's really different from any character I've had. She has different personalities for Frick's sake! xD  
That alone makes her a HELL of a lot easier to write for too xD  
Anyway thanks for giving this a chance and keep loving this like you love the first :D


	3. Chapter 3

I was on the verge of passing out. I stumbled around a bit before I fell on the couch. The man above me smirked.

"Looks like someone let their guard down. I thought you would've realized the water I gave you was drugged."

He said in a slightly scolding tone.

"Guess I'll have to punish you so you'll learn your lesson."

As he forced his lips on mine I beat myself up mentally for falling for something so obvious. His kiss felt wrong but at the same time it felt right.

I was in love with someone else, my best friend, Shizuo Heiwajima. But he was so dense he probably wouldn't notice my feelings if I screamed them to his face. I didn't feel love towards Izaya, but a new feeling I hadn't experienced myself rather than Matice controlling me; lust. Like many a time before when Matice would give my body to whomever she wanted and suddenly throw myself in control while they were intimate, I just let him have his way with me praying it would be over soon.

I can't tell you I didn't enjoy it because I did, but it felt wrong. My body was just reacting to what he was doing, that was it.

Once he was done, I mumbled something before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya had been thinking about those three words (F/N) had said to him before she passed out a few minutes ago. They repeated over and over again until he began questioning his sanity. (If he had any to begin with.) He had never thought anyone would say that to him; especially after he took advantage of her. Did she enjoy it when he took advantage of her? Her words raced through his mind once again.

_"I love you."_

Izaya Orihara thought nothing scared him but those three words made him shake when they were directed directly towards him. He couldn't handle someone loving him. He had to do something. One of his pawns was moving every direction without his interference.

Suddenly something hit him. Izaya's Cheshire grin returned once again.

"I know what I have to do."

Author's Comments:

Yes it short, but it was the best I could do since I'm super busy. Better than nothing right?  
Some of you don't know this but I'm moving to another house so I'm sorry if this or my other stories aren't updated in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up a few minutes after I fell asleep. It was a wonder how I went a whole half day without hearing the other personalities in my head. I was by myself in the apartment. I sighed with relief and quickly dressed myself, hoping to escape while I had the chance. Hopefully, like the others Matice slept with I would never see Izaya Orihara again. My hopes faded when I heard someone in the kitchen.

"You're awake (F/N)? I made breakfast if you want some."

Only a complete idiot would go in there. I ignored him and went for the door.

"I'm also making pancakes if you want those."

"Pancakes?"

Oh no.

Mary spun around and skipped to the kitchen starry-eyed. Pancakes were her favorite food. She could eat them all day. One day she did and it resulted in me puking up at least five pounds of pancakes. We were doomed. Mary wouldn't let up at all no matter the situation.

She skipped happily into the kitchen.

"What kind of pancakes?" She tilted her head cutely, her voice was high and sweet sounding.

"Blueberry and chocolate chip."

I felt my mouth water, my stomach growled agreeing that we should stay and eat.

"Those are my favorites!" Mary chirped happily.

Izaya smiled softly, which creeped me out. He was acting so calm as if he didn't take advantage of me last night. I had to remind myself to scold Mary later for making me sit and have breakfast with a rapist. For now I prayed that he didn't notice my sudden change of character.

"Thanks so much Mr. Orihara!"

Who am I kidding we're screwed.

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he set the plate down in front of me. Mary beamed and began to drown them in syrup.

'_Mary! What are you doing?! We need to get out of here!' _Marceline snapped.

_'It's no use she can't hear us.'_ I sighed.

_'I've got this.' _

_'I can handle this Marceline.'_

I struggled to gain control. I had to concentrate as hard as I possibly could. I pictured Mary happy in the white room we go in to take control. I had to get to that door. I reached out and twisted the knob. I grabbed Mary by the shoulders and pushed her out with full force.

I raised my hand and made a fist. Perfect I was back once again.

"Sorry, Izaya I really have to get going-"

"Oh? I thought you were hungry."

"I'm not-"

Out of all the times my stomach chose now to growl.

"You're stomach begs to differ."

I bit my lip and began eating.

"Where exactly are you rushing off to?"

I had to come up with something quick, and it had to be believable. Izaya was smarter than the other men Matice slept with.

"I have a doctor's appointment."

"Who's your doctor?"

"Last time I checked I didn't agree to play twenty questions but if you have your mind set on knowing my doctor is Shinra Kishitani." I said calmly though it was a bold statement.

Izaya was silent.

_'That shut him up pretty quick, good job (F/N)!' _Marceline laughed.

I wore a satisfied smirk as I bit into the drenched pancakes.

"I was just curious is all. No need to get all defensive." Izaya teased

"Curiosity killed the cat." I warned.

"Not if the cat is quick enough to avoid it and gain an upper hand."

This time I was silent.

_'That asshole's starting to piss me off. Hurry up and cram those pancakes down your throat so we can get out of here quick!' _Marceline growled

She didn't need to tell me twice. After I finished I headed for the door once again. The knob was just in my reach-

"(F/N) leaving without a proper goodbye is considered rude you know."

"?!"

My hand rested on my chest as if attempting to slow its rhythm.

_'He just appeared behind me….'_

I couldn't let him intimidate me…or at least show that I was.

"Sorry about that, it's just I still have to go to my apartment and shower and I don't want to be late." I forced a small laugh and smile.

"Why don't I walk you to your apartment? It would be the gentlemanly thing to do."

_'Tch gentleman my ass. What does he want to protect you from? Others like him?' _Marceline hissed.

I opened the door.

"No thanks I'll just-"

Izaya pushed himself in front of me and closed me and closed the door.

"No, no I insist."

We were halfway there when Izaya decided we needed to "talk" in private.

"Where exactly do you want us to talk?" I asked.

"I was thinking the alley. It'll be quick I assure you."

I walked into the nearest alley with Izaya close behind.

"(F/N)-chan, I've been thinking a lot since we first met. And I've come to the conclusion that,"

He stepped forward and wrapped an arm around me. I hated how comfortable and safe I felt in his arms. The handsome man brushed my hair back and whispered softly in my ear.

"I have no use for you."

A sharp pain filled my body. I gasped and fell on my knees, and saw Izaya's right hand pull out a switchblade from my abdomen.

"I hate getting my hands dirty. Usually if I want someone taken care of I hire someone to do the job but this was necessary. You move in any direction without my guidance. Normally I'd find this amusing and would love to see this all play out, but your infatuation with me is too distracting from the plans I have. Not to mention your constant change of character."

"What are you-"

Izaya cut me vertically across the chest. I groaned and felt blood drip from my new wound.

"No interruptions (F/N)-chan~ I know you love me but I'm afraid I can't return your feelings. After you said 'I love you' I realized I'm incapable of loving a single person. It's better to just dispose of you now and I'll have nothing left to worry about." He smiled crookedly

"_I'll just make you look like another slasher victim._"

I had felt scared before but never to this extent. I knew he had issues but I never thought he could be…. a complete psychopath.

My personalities; I couldn't hear their voices anymore.

_'Mary! Marceline! Can you hear me?!' _

As Izaya kept tearing at my body with his switchblade, he was going on and on about how I was a masochist and enjoyed any sort of pain he inflicted on me.

Once he was done he stood above me grinning sadistically.

"Any last words (F/N)-chan?"

Shizuo was the first to come in mind. I never did get to tell that idiot how I felt.

"Shizuo…"

I let that single name be the last breath that escaped my lips. As two single tears streamed down my face, Izaya positioned himself for the final blow. I loosened all the tension from my body and accepted whatever Izaya had in store for me.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt like I was flying. Was I? I was in the sky; a plain white dress flowed around me. I was alone. No Mary, no Marceline, no Matice; just me. I felt a cool breeze flow past me. I was flying, two great white wings sprouted from my back. It felt so nice flying without a care in the world. A small cloud floated towards me. I smiled and hugged it by wrapping my arms and legs around it. It was so soft I couldn't help but snuggle into it.

"(F/N)…"A voice boomed.

Startled, I let go of the cloud.

"You must prove yourself. I shall give you several tests. If you pass the first, I will return you to your world."

The sky turned dark and I began falling. I screamed, startled at the turn of events. I flapped my wings repeatedly, but they crumbled and turned to dust. I screamed again and clawed at the air hoping to grab something.

'_Trust your instincts (F/N), let me guide you…' _The voice came from inside of my head.

I relaxed my body and fell downwards; I closed my eyes and whistled. When I opened them, the cloud I was holding onto came to my rescue. I landed it on it gently.

"It seems you are intent on surviving. You passed the first test. We will meet again soon."

"Wait who-"I wasn't allowed to finish my sentence because everything disappeared including myself.

XXX

I groaned before I opened my eyes.

"Ah you're alive I see."

"That's not funny Shinra."

The young doctor that stood in front of me smiled.

"You try getting sliced up and see how you like it." I growled. Shinra laughed which pissed me off even more.

"Calm down Marceline, I was only trying to make light of the situation. Your wounds weren't that serious. I just had to give you some stitches."

"Not serious my ass! (F/N), Mary, and I thought we were going to die. Wait till I get my hands on that Orihara bastard! How'd we get here anyway?"

"I think it'd be best if (F/N)-chan were to hear this."

"She can hear perfectly fine right now. She knows what's happening even though she is not in control remember?"

"Marceline…"

"Fine." I huffed and stepped back.

XXX

I opened my eyes; I was in control once again.

"Shinra, tell me."

"Do you recall how you were injured?"

I remembered Izaya's grinning face as his switchblade danced across my chest, carving grooves in my soft flesh. I shivered and nodded.

"I passed out just as Izaya was about to finish me off."

"So Izaya did this to you?"

"You know him?"

"Yes, do you know that kid that was always pissing Shizuo off in high school? That was him."

"I see... Please continue."

"You're lucky, (F/N)-chan real lucky. Shizuo just happened to be passing by and saw Izaya coming out of the alley. Before he could beat Izaya senseless, he saw a few blood spots on his jacket. Shizuo told me that he saw you lying on the ground in the alley soaked with blood. You were out cold so Shizuo brought you here."

"Shizuo?" I asked uncertain if I had heard Shinra correctly. The doctor nodded.

"He stayed by your side the whole time you were out. I finally convinced him to leave and go beat up Izaya."

I felt myself blush lightly at the thought of him by my bedside. He was probably really worried.

"Thanks Shinra, I think I should go now-"As soon I lifted myself off the bed I gasped.

"(F/N)! That's not a good idea!" He paused to push my gently down on the bed.

"You're not like Shizuo or Celty you can't heal quickly like they can." Shinra's voice was stern; he really was a good friend no matter how weird he may be. Though I'm one to talk.

"Just give me some pain killers and I'll be on my way."

"What could possibly be so important for you to hurry off after you just got attacked?"

"Keep your panties on Shinra, your starting to sound like my mother." Marceline chimed in unexpectedly. Shinra's jaw dropped.

"Marceline is that you?"

"You know it." I winked without helping it.

"Just a few scratches like you said, nothing more. Forget about the painkillers, I'll walk it off."

Despite my protest she forced my body up and out of bed.

"Thanks for the band-aids. See ya later babe." Marceline waved goodbye and we headed out.

Author's Comments:

Two uploads in one day I really am foreveralone on my birthday ;A;

For the first time we get to see a personalities pov! Hopefully it wasn't confusing for you all!

Just in case the XXX means its changing either to a peronalities pov or turning back to the readers pov. While the *** are for a change of scene or other character pov such as Shizuo or Izaya.

Thanks for reading please review!


	7. Chapter 7

_'Look I said I was sorry…'_

"Sorry doesn't exactly make the pain go away." I snapped.

I was currently sprawled on my bed. Marceline had pushed our body too hard and now I was in more pain then I had ever been in before.

_'You too shouldn't fight. Please don't.' _Mary's voice wavered.

Marceline sighed _'The kid's right, you need to rest.'_

"So be quiet and let me." I said flatly though it turned into a murmur as my body shut down to rest.

XXX

"You pushed her too hard." I said as I took a seat in the classroom we always ended up in when (F/N) was in control.

Marceline sighed again and took a drag on her cigarette. She was seated on top of a desk. Her dyed hot pink hair was in a messy ponytail. Her bangs were bleached white and her green eyes looked dull.

"I know, it's a bad habit."

"I just hope she can recover…" I trailed on sadly. Marceline's eyes softened and she got up and embraced me.

"It'll be alright Mary, she'll be fine. She just needs time to recover. I promise not to push her like that ever again. You're gonna be alright kid and so is she I promise." A sudden almost electric shock raced through my body, and I pushed Marceline away.

"What's wrong kid?" She looked genuinely worried.

"Someone's…in our apartment." I said slowly.

"Shit! I've got this-"

"No wait! Let me go." Her green eyes flickered turning electric.

"Mary-"

"Just trust me. If things get out of hand you can interfere. Until then take care of (F/N)."

Marceline nodded slowly "Fine."

XXX

Shizuo cringed when he saw (F/N) laying there on her bed. She looked…dead. He knew she wasn't though; he could clearly see her chest rising and falling she was breathing. He never wanted to see her like that again, lying in a pool of her own blood with cuffs all across her torso. That image haunted him and it made him sick just thinking about it. And it was all that stupid flea's fault.

A few hours ago fueled with rage, Shizuo had hunted Izaya down. As usual a fight had broken out. Signs were thrown as well as vending machines, posts, street lights, and knives. Izaya managed to escape though, before Shizuo could do any real kind of damage to him. He went to Shinra's straight after though to see if (F/N) had awakened. His anger skyrocketed when he learned that she had just up and walked out a few minutes prior to his arrival even though she was still recovering from the stitches Shinra had given her.

Shinra explained that there was nothing he could've done since Marceline took over. Even though he was unsatisfied with Shinra's alibi, Shizuo headed out to (F/N)'s apartment. (F/N) had given him a spare key and he decided he would stay with her in case she needed any sort of help. The only problem was that she hadn't woken up yet.

A soft moan escaped the sleeping girls' lips. Shizuo straightened himself hoping that she would wake up. He walked over to her side. Her eyes flicked open and she let out a small gasp when she saw him. This wasn't (F/N), it was Mary.

Shizuo could tell by her softened eyes and he knew when she spoke her voice would be soft as well.

"Shizu-nii, you scared me."

The young man scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Mary, I was worried so I came over. How's (F/N)?"

"She's resting; don't worry Marceline's taking care of her."

"That's good, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, it's just (F/N)-chan I'm worried about.  
Shizu-nii, there's something important I need to tell you."

Shizuo cocked an eyebrow "Yeah? What is it?"

Mary fiddled with her fingers and didn't meet his gaze. "I don't think I'm allowed to tell you. (F/N)-chan should, but it's something (F/N)-chan, Marceline and I all agree on."

Before Shizuo could interrupt Mary spoke again.

"Hold on, I'll get (F/N)-chan."


	8. Chapter 8

I groaned. My whole body was sore, and I was lying face down on gravel and pebbles. Mary had pushed me out and I was now in Mary's playground. As I rose I saw Marceline sitting in a swing looking at me curiously.

"You alright (F/N)?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied as I brushed off my clothes and joined her by sitting on the swing next to her.

"This place always creeps me out…" Marceline muttered. It was understandable considering the park was completely isolated and silent. The only thing that stood out more than the other two factors was the white door that allowed any personality to take control.

"I suppose it is." I agreed, "It's interesting how the human body reacts in a certain environment and atmosphere. When the body feels threatened it increases the heart rate so it can escape."

Marceline raised an eyebrow. "You're such a nerd."

I was slightly insulted by her comment, but I knew she wouldn't change. I simply shrugged it off.

"People take little things for granted. For example, we're talking to each other right now. Thousands of nerves are sending messages to the brain faster than you can imagine making us speak."

"You're doing it again."

"Pardon?"

"You're getting all scientific and shit. You know everyone hates when you do that."

I sighed, "Sorry I can't help it sometimes."

"I know, just keep in mind braniac girls drive guys away."

I looked down to hide my blush.

"Y-Yeah. Marceline, do you like him too?"

This time Marceline turned red.

"The hell are you talking about?" She snapped.

"Shizuo, we all like him don't we; you, Mary, and I?"

"We have more important things to deal with right now. There's someone in the apartment."

I didn't even reply to her. I went straight for the door and went inside. Mary was waiting there with me. Her light red flowed around her as if she were underwater.

She smiled and extended her hand. "(F/N), I'm glad you're here."

I took her hand and we switched places.

When I settled in, I looked around the room and saw Shizuo sitting in a chair by my bed.

"Shizuo?"

He stood up, "(F/N), you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, um why are you here?"

"You're hurt. I came to see how you were doing." He gave me an are-you-stupid look.

"O-Oh…" I said stupidly as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I can't get that image out of my head." Shizuo said suddenly.

"What-"

"You just lying there covered in your own blood. It makes me sick. I swear I'll kill that bastard the next time I see him."

"I'm sorry…" I whispered hoarsely.

Shizuo looked up at me, his face showing concern. "Don't cry (F/N). You know I hate seeing you cry."

"I-I'm not crying." As I said that two tears ran down my face. "I'm sorry I worried you. I shouldn't have gone with him."

Shizuo's head snapped up, "Wait, you went with him _willingly_?! I thought you were smart (F/N)."

I cringed as Shizuo's voice rose.

"You could've died!"

"I realize that, but now I can finally do it."

Shizuo looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"As I lied there slowly dying, I thought of all the things I didn't do that I wanted to." I paused, "No, that was a lie. There was only one thing I wanted to do. And now I realize just how fragile a human life is. I'm ready now."

I took a deep breath and looked one of my best friends in the eyes before I finally said it.

"I love you."

Author's Comments:

Cliffhanger! I'm such a mean person xD  
Anywho~ WEEEEEKKKKEEEEENNNNNDDD  
This is all your getting this weekend, I think I'm getting sick and am already feeling tired and miserable :P  
I had another nightmare last night...and I reallyreallyreallyreallyREAL LY want to make it into a reader insert not an x reader since there won't really be any romance (for a while at least).  
What do you guys think? Should I wait or start a FOURTH story on top of my other 3?

Tell me please! :3


	9. Chapter 9

PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG "STOLEN" BY DASHBOARD CONFESSIONALS WHY YOU READ THIS AND BEWARE AHEAD LIES SO MUCH FLUFF YOU ARE AT HIGH RISK OF DIABETES FROM THE SWEETNESS!

I tensed up when I saw his reaction. His eyes were wide and both of us were silent.  
"I-I hope this doesn't affect our friendship." I said turning red as I looked away from him.  
"Oh who am I kidding of course it's going to affect us both. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything. I know you don't like me back."  
I rose quickly to run out of the room. I wasn't looking where I was going and tripped on my lamp chord. I expected to land face first on the floor and hit hard, but instead Shizuo grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.  
My head was pressed against his chest, his body's warmth enveloped me and I could hear his heartbeat. We suddenly realized the position we were in and broke away quickly. Seeing the opportunity at hand, I ran for the bathroom, locked the door, and sat on the floor.

Shizuo was completely puzzled. Everything had just hit him at once, starting off with (F/N)'s injuries and ending with her confessing her feelings for him. The twenty-three year old man didn't really know what to think. The thought of (F/N) liking him more than a friend had never crossed his mind. Yet here he was standing outside the bathroom door trying to convince (F/N) to come out. It wasn't going well. Shizuo's patience was fading and he just wanted to rip the door off its hinges and carry her out, but the voice in the back of his head told him it wouldn't help anyone if he lost his temper.  
"Come on (F/N), it's been fifth teen minutes."

"I'm sorry, I can't. I bet you think I'm weird now."  
Shizuo sighed and his hand came into contact with his face.  
"(F/N) I already think you're weird. Shinra, you and I were all outcasts. That's why we were friends in high school. Now come out."  
"…You said were…So we're not friends anymore..?"  
Shizuo sighed again. Why were girls so complicated?  
"We are still friends. Geez how can someone so smart be so stupid at the same time?"  
The apartment went silent.  
"How can someone who hates violence get tangled up in it all the time?"  
"That's different." Shizuo grumbled. He heard a light-hearted laugh on the other side of the door, then a small click. (F/N) opened the door and gave him a small smile.  
"I got you. I guess we both contradict ourselves."  
Shizuo gave his friend one of his rare smiles.  
"I guess we do."  
(F/N) looked down with a grim expression.  
"I'm sorry again-"  
Shizuo knew she was going to start it all over again. He wanted to tell her but he was more of an 'act now think later' person rather than someone who thought their words over carefully before saying them. Shinra had told him once that actions spoke louder than words, and right now Shizuo was considering taking the doctor's advice for once.  
"I know you don't like me, but-"  
Shizuo had had enough. He grabbed the young woman and kissed her on the lips. The kiss wasn't exactly gentle, seeing how the person who gave it wasn't a gentle person, but it wasn't fierce either. It was perfect.  
When the strongest man in Ikebukuro pulled away (F/N) was left with a bright red face.  
"You shouldn't speak for me, I can speak for myself." Shizuo mumbled, his cheeks now dusted a light pink.  
"Sh-Shizuo... I-I never knew. I always thought you were dense when it came to feelings..."  
Shizuo shot (F/N) a questioning look, "What do you mean by 'dense'?"  
"Well, you were always oblivious to girls who had feelings for you in high school. They'd make it obvious and you wouldn't realize it."  
"I've never been good with girls you should know that. It's not that I didn't notice either; I just didn't really care about them. You're the only girl that I can talk to besides Celty."  
Shizuo looked down at (F/N), as he did he noticed a dark ring around her wrist.  
"What's that?" He asked.  
(F/N) examined the ring before answering.  
"It's a bruise…" She didn't meet his eyes.  
Shizuo knew he had given her that bruise. He always managed to hurt the people close to him. This was why he couldn't be with someone. He would only end up hurting them. Shizuo silently headed for the door.  
"Wait!" (F/N) grabbed his arm.  
"It was an accident. I know you didn't mean to. Please don't leave. Shouldn't we both be happy for once?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.  
"I-I don't know what I'll do if you leave."  
Shizuo didn't turn around.  
"You're just going to get hurt-"  
"I don't care! As long as I'm with you I don't care if I get hurt! I can take it; I'm strong."  
(F/N) tugged on his arm and he turned around.  
"Please," she said though it turned into a murmur as she pressed her lips against his. She ran her fingers through his dyed blond hair. Shizuo pressed (F/N) against him as they both wrapped their arms around each other.

That was only the beginning of the best night of their lives.

Author's Comments:

AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOOOOOUUUUU  
Sorry I had too xD  
This...This chapter...  
SO CUTE! *dies from cuteness overload*  
This is the very first fluff/romance I have EVER written so I'm pretty proud of myself ^^  
Sorry for the wait but I think this chapter makes up for it ;D


End file.
